(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antenna devices and, more particularly, to an omni-directional antenna device molded of conductive loaded resin-based materials comprising micron conductive powders, micron conductive fibers, or a combination thereof, homogenized within a base resin when molded. This manufacturing process yields a conductive part or material usable within the EMF or electronic spectrum(s).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Antennas are essential in any electronics system containing wireless communication links. A wide variety of applications use antennas to implement transmitting and/or receiving functions. Lowering the cost of antenna materials and/or production costs, as well as creating new packaging capabilities, offers significant advantages for any application utilizing and antenna device.
Several prior art inventions relate to omni-directional antenna devices or to antenna devices of conductive resin materials. U.S. Pat. No. 6,741,221, B2 to Aisenbrey teaches low cost antennas using conductive plastics or conductive composites. U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,265 to Wheeler teaches an omni-directional antenna formed of plural dipoles extending from a common center and capable of use for low frequency and high frequency ranges. U.S. Pat. No 4,143,337 to Salvat et al teaches an omni-directional antenna that has a diagram that is capable of directivity in elevation changes. U.S. Pat. No 5,121,129 to Lee et al teaches an EHF omni-directional antenna. U.S. Pat. 5,534,880 to Button et al teaches a stacked biconical omni directional antenna. U.S. Patent Publication US 2003/0184490 A1 to Raiman et al teaches a sectorized omni-directional antenna.